An adjustable optical lens is an optical device which may be adjusted for varying the focal length as well as the lateral position of the center of optical axis of the device. Such lenses are also known as varifocal displacement lenses provided they can adjust to multiple different focal points.
WO 2008/138010 A1 discloses an adjustable lens comprising a rigid base, a deformable membrane on top of the base, and a fluid in between the base and the membrane. A first electrode is attached to the membrane while a second electrode of an electrostatic actuator is attached to the base.
Such a lens constitutes a relatively thick device.
In addition, the lens according to the art is limited in its applications since the portion of the membrane that is elevated provides for a peak during elevation which peak persistently is well-centred. However, for some applications in optics it would be desirable to provide for off-centred peaks of the membrane in order to compensate for other optical effects such as shacking, arising in the optical system.